The Fury of Change
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Peter, being raised by one of the strongest men on the planet. An extension of a one shot in A Father.


Nick didn't know about the Parkers. Well, he didn't know about their _son._

He was quite sure that they were just married. He had to give them credit for hiding their son as long as they had. A child of six, now orphaned by chance and his parents' dangerous occupation. He almost didn't give it any thought. But it was one of the top scientist's children. He was a gifted child as well.

And the last living relatives were hardly able to care for a young child. Ben was older than Richard by many years, and May was not much better despite her active lifestyle. Medical bills, house payments and no planning for a young child. That into account, SHIELD was equipped with rooms dedicated to children of agents as well as the young Luke Cage who had lost his parents as well, already serving as ward of Agent Coulson.

Specialty handler for the superpowered boy. Peter was not superpowered. And Nick knew from his documents that he was a quiet boy.

He could handle that.

* * *

Peter couldn't help but cry the minute he was alone. Despite the man appearing before him and saying he would take care of him, he was upset that his mom and dad were... Gone. That his Aunt and Uncle had barely fought for him. And now he was with some stranger with an eyepatch.

It had only been a few minutes before the man walked back in. He tried to hide his tear stricken face but his face was turned toward his new guardian, red rimming around brown eyes. His breath was staggered and he could feel one arm wrap around his back.

"It'll be okay."

Peter broke down and placed his face into Nick's shoulder. Nick stiffened but then began rubbing comforting circles into Peter's back. It went on for the better part of an hour before Peter fell into a deep sleep. Nick laid Peter in bed and placed his blanket on top of him. He ruffled his hair and left the room.

"So, you have a kid now."

"Agent Barton."

"Don't try to hide it. I saw the little munchkin."

"Agent Parkers' son."

"So little Peter. The newest orphan from the government."

"His parents knew what they were getting into. Bad things happen. The most we can do is move on. And from the looks of it, make some adjustments too."

"Since when do you know about this kind of thing?"

"I like kids. See plenty of them on missions. Especially young orphaned ones. I learn."

"I see."

"So, is the kid gonna get into the business."

"He's a child Barton."

"So is the Cage kid."

"Cage has powers. Parker doesn't. He'll be receiving a traditional education."

"Traditional? Or _Traditional?_ "

"As far as society is concerned, he is going to be homeschooled."

Clint gave a knowing grin and Fury gave his own one eyed glare.

"This mean I'm Uncle Clint?"

* * *

Years passed by innocently enough with Peter hiding away from the eyes of society. Far from graceful and holding a thirst for knowledge, even after he met Harry Osborn, and Mary Jane.

He hid among groups of agents when he passed along the ship. He listened to the whispers of new children coming aboard the ship. Strong and powerful individuals. They apparently were about his age. But he never met them. Part fear, part acceptance.

* * *

From blackened hearts and deadly nights. Harsh winds and endless night it seemed. Where not one could escape the cruelties of life. Where drinking water is harvested from tears. And birth was nothing more than death inevitable. Where warmth was as fleeting as life, and hearts were far colder. At least, that was what Peter would tell the new recruits. Much to his Uncle's annoyance and amusement.

"C'mon, it was funny."

"That's besides the point. If they run off-"

"Then they were so not worthy. Mom and dad wouldn't have run off."

"Peter."

"I know. I'll be nice."

"Thank you."

"So, can Clint take me to go see Aunt May and Uncle Ben today?"

"He's still on mission Peter."

"Oh. So Natasha?"

"Mission."

"Pft. Okay. Phil?"

"Agent Coulson is training the young recruits."

"Ugh. Can't I just go alone? I promise I'll keep my eyes open."

"Peter. My brother is still out there. He knows about you. Taskmaster knows about you."

"It's not like I'm a threat. I've only been raised here. I don't have powers like your little pet projects."

"That's exactly why you need someone with you. I do not want you to get hurt. You will not leave alone until it is safe."

"What if I go with Steve?" Peter blurted out. One eye stared into two.

"C'mon, it would be good for Cap to see and talk to people who are more... his age. I don't mind. Please?"

"I'll ask."

"Yes!"

* * *

"So your Aunt and Uncle live here?"

"Yep. I would live with them, but Uncle Ben has a heart condition and Aunt May is busy taking care of him and the bills. They couldn't exactly take me in after my parents dissappeared. So Uncle Nick did."

"Why have I never heard this before?"

"Because when we normally talk, I'm helping you get back at Tony for some technological prank."

"Ah. Thank's again for the last time."

"No problem," Peter said knocking on the door. It didn't take long for the door to open and two sets of arms to envelope Peter.

"Oh Peter, it's so good to see you," his Aunt May gushed.

"How are you doing Peter?" his Uncle Ben asked.

"I'm doing fine. Aunt May, Uncle Ben, I'd like you to meet Steve Rogers."

"Hello."

"Rogers eh? Now why does that name sound so familiar?" Ben pondered as Peter and Steve walked in. Both were guided to the living room where they had chatted for about half an hour when his Aunt left to go make dinner.

"Oh shoot. We're out of eggs. Peter? Would you be a dear and run to the store for some eggs?"

"Sure thing Aunt May."

"Wait a moment-"

"Oh calm down Steve. Peter goes out all the time when he's over with Clint or Natasha. He'll be fine."

"But-"

"I'll be back as soon as I can Aunt May."

With the door shutting, Aunt May returned to the living room.

"I see you're a bit confused. We love Peter. But we know that he likes to see his friends. He doesn't get to unless he visits us. He'll be back with the eggs later. Dinner doesn't take that long to make anyway."

* * *

Peter laughed as he was brought into Harry's dad's labs. He knew his Aunt wouldn't mind visiting Harry for a bit. And Harry knew his dad was talking with other business men in a video call in their "home". Hence, the labs. Thankfully, Peter enjoyed the labs, SHIELD, Stark, or even Oscorp.

Especially considering his father's work that had remained the property of Oscorp. The same work that he was looking at with Harry.

"Your dad was pretty obsessed with spiders according to dad. But they make some pretty strong webbing."

"Neat. Think they could hold _you_ up?"

"Har Har Peter," Harry sarcastically commented and through his arm around Peter's neck and proceded to give him a noogie. Peter squrimed but couldn't help a laugh from the goofing off with his friend. Both he and Harry were unaware of small creature crawling around, making it's way onto Peter's shoe. By the time Harry let go, Peter saw the time.

"Oh shoot! Sorry Harry. I gotta go. Aunt May's expecting some eggs."

"Alright Pete, stay safe."

Peter stuck his tongue out childishly at his friend as he left.

"I can so stay safe. No one has come after me in over a year," Peter grumbled, crossing his arms as the elevator took him to the first floor. With a ding and the doors opening Peter rushed out to get some eggs.

* * *

The day was calm as he ate dinner with his Aunt, Uncle and Steve. He could call the day near perfect. Even getting back aboard the Helicarrier, avoiding the superpowered teens and getting changed into pajamas when he felt something pinch the back of his neck. He hissed and smacked the back of his neck. He felt something squish and slowly put his hand in front of his face. There, in the center of his palm was a rather large looking spider and a smidgeon of blood.

"What the-"

A sense of vertigo hit him hard as his legs buckled under him. He grabbed the edge of his bed and began gasping as his body felt like it was growing warmer. His neck and head began to ache and his glasses slipped off his nose and fell to the floor. He groaned and pulled himself into bed. He knew he should probably call someone, Doctor Conners or his Uncle Nick, but his body felt heavy and surpringly stiff. His heavy breathes and weakening body enwrapped him in a deep unconsiousness.

* * *

"C'mon, you guys you can't say you're _not_ curious."

"We shouldn't be doing this," a girl said to the younger voice.

"Fury has his own secrets. We should respect them."

"I don't know Danny, wouldn't it be smart to see the little Nick Fury?"

"Wait guys! I think this is the room."

"Fury is going to kill us," a larger guy said. The smallest one attempted to open the door with no luck.

"Ava, c'mon, you're good at hacking aren't you?"

"It's not a good id-"

"Ah!"

The four grew quiet when the girl took the smallest boy's place and began to hack into the room to find the owner of the pained yell. It took a few minutes when the door finally opened. The four ran inside to find a sweating and pained teen, writhing on the bed.

"Luke."

"I'm on it," the largest teen said picking the sick looking boy from his bed. He groaned but didn't wake up as the four ran to the infirmary. His fevered temperature seemed to overwhelm his frame. His body shivered as tremors racked his frame.

"He really doesn't look good."

"So let's get him there _fast."_

It was not all that uncommon to find no one in the medical wing. Many professionals would be called in as people were scheduled to return from missions or as chaos of superhuman levels exploded down in the cities below.

In retrospect, right _now_ it seemed stupid. But it was incredibly difficult to hire enough medical personal who were willing to be aboard the ship. So, they made due.

So walking into the med room they placed him on one of the many vacant beds.

The sick teen groaned as he was placed on the cool sheets.

"Sam, go get some ice," Ava demanded. Sam gave her a look but complied after hearing another painful groan.

"Man he does not look good," Luke added seeing the teen's skin fluctuated between a clammy greenish-white and a sweaty red. His breathing became pained gasps, highly shaky and weak sounding.

"Yeah, couldn't he look any worse," Sam added placing the ice bags on his forehead and around his neck. There was a sweet and quiet sigh.

"He seems to be doing better," Danny said comfortingly.

"Well, the ice should get his fever down. We should call Fury-"

"What are you nuts?!" Sam squeaked, "You want to tell Fury we were snooping, looking for his kid when we found him?!"

Ava was about to say something when the what Sam said really hit her. She didn't want to get in trouble for snooping. Especially considering they were looking for the rumored ward of the director of SHIELD.

That would only reflect her poor judgement. Something she was otherwise incredibly proud of and even complimented on.

"I don't know. He doesn't look well. And, I hate to be rude but _we're_ not doctors. And he does _not_ look any kind of good," Luke responded. Danny hummed but kept his attention on the unknown teen. Despite the outward appearance, his chi was thrumming strongly inside his body. It seemed to grow bright even as he appeared sickly. There was a strength inside him that was growing in his illness.

"He will survive," Danny commented.

"He will if we have anything to say about it," Ava growled as she checked the brunette's temperature again. Blurry and dilated brown eyes opened slowly, not particularly aware of their surroundings.

"Uh, hey man. You alright?" Luke asked. The teen's head lolled his head towards Luke. His lips opened and closed when he finally spoke.

"Dad?" he spoke with a hoarse voice.

"Hehe. Daddy Luke," Sam chuckled. Ava glared at Sam's comment and Luke looked uncomfortable. The four jumped when his hand darted out and latched tightly on Luke's arm. Luke froze as he felt the hand tighten. The three looked to Luke, waiting for him to make a move.

"Ey uh... Hey kiddo."

"I don't feel very good. I hurt... Everywhere," he whined.

"It's going to be okay. You're just sick. You'll be okay."

"Promise?" He asked weakly.

"Promise."

The teen took in a shaky breath before closing his eyes and falling into a restless but deep sleep.

"Well, what now?" Sam asked.

* * *

"I can't believe we carried him back to his room."

"Did you _want_ to get caught? How were we supposed to explain how he got into the med bay?"

"Shut up. It's over now."

"Perhaps."

"Danny, he was delirious. There is no way he would remember."

* * *

Peter sighed as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. He reached for his night stand for his glasses, sliding them onto his face. He opened his eyes to see nothing but a blur. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

He pulled his glasses off his face in confusion.

"I just got these a week ago. My eyes can't be that bad," he grumbled. He stared angrily at the plastic and glass. He blinked and narrowed his gaze when he noticed the clear and precise lines he could see on his glasses. His eyes darted around the room taking in all the clear images he had seen through the glasses he had worn over the years.

He jumped out of the bed. The floor seemed a touch bit colder. Colors seemed sharper. He swallowed and ran to his dresser mirror. He didn't look different, or at least, too different without his glasses. But the fact he could see better than he ever could before was alarming. Eyesight did _not_ just get better over night.

Without changing his clothes, he opened the door to his room. He slipped outside the room and made his way to the office of Nick Fury. He noticed that he seemed to make it there in record time and slipped inside.

Nick Fury's lone eye looked up at Peter.

"A bit early to come into my office. A bit late to be waking up. And did you lose your glasses again?"

"Uncle Nick, something's wrong."

"Sleep with your glasses on and broke them again? It's a miracle you made it to my office without a black eye or an escort."

"That's kind of why I wanted to talk with you," Peter began, "I can't see out of my glasses."

"Peter. I just got your new prescription last week."

"Uncle _Nick!_ Something is wrong."

Nick Fury sighed and rubbed his good eye.

"I can see you _clearly_."

That got his attention. He looked Peter directly in the eye.

"Let's get you checked out. Have you noticed anything else odd?"

"No."

"Then a basic full body scan should suffice."

In the hours that followed, Peter had been under every test that SHIELD could safely give him. Fury held back a sigh seeing the sudden and overnight change in Peter's physical health. Surpringly, it seemed to be for the better. The hard part, was dropping the news on him.

All in all, Peter took it rather well. After he was told that he wasn't going to die.

"So what now?" Peter asked quietly.

"We get you some time with Hawkeye in the training room."

"Do we really have to? I mean, my vision is better and I'm a bit stronger-"

"And faster, more flexible and we don't know what else without more dangerous testing."

Peter's mouth snapped shut. While it was true, Peter liked to think he was still normal. Not that he had a problem with any inhuman or mutant or altered individual who came aboard to work for SHIELD, there was always just a level of disconnect between him and individuals he couldn't relate to.

He wasn't a fighter. He was a thinker. He never thought that he... Would be a powered individual.

He felt a hand clasp his own. He looked back at Nick Fury's eye.

"I know you're scared. But you will be fine. We'll work with you Peter."

"Thanks Uncle Nick."

* * *

Peter began his training with Clint alone. Apparently the younger powered individuals were given a "free day" so they would not come into the gym.

"Alright Petey, let's get started."

Peter was nervous, but he stepped forward.

"So... How do we start?"

"Some stretches," Clint grinned. He laughed when Peter groaned. He did as he was told though and move through basic stretches and even some yoga poses. Different positions he had seen Clint and Natasha do as a basic stretch, into what seemed to be convoluted positions. Peter took a moment to contort into the forms, but was surprised to feel his muscles easily falling into many of the positions. Even Clint took notice as Peter performed unusually well.

* * *

"How did it go?" Fury questioned. Clint gave him a look.

"He's like a little boy Natasha. Skill wise of course."

"Mmhm."

"Well, maybe not skill level. But natural talent. He's like an agent trainee."

"So what did you notice?"

"He's flexible. He can bench press at least three hundred pounds now. And his depth perception doesn't seem to suck anymore. Still clumsy as hell though."

Fury didn't say anything. He just seemed to be annoyed.

"He'll be fine. You know that we have Doctor Connors looking into what could have caused this. He'll let us know if anything is wrong."

* * *

It had been three months. Three months of everyone attempting to understand the enigma of the ward of Nick Fury. Even if Peter never knew. Three months before Peter was told to meet the four young heroes. He was nervous. To him, these four were worthy to be heroes.

He was just... Some kid.

"Are you sure Uncle Nick?"

"Positive."

"But they're heroes! I'm just... Me!"

"Exactly."

"Excuse me?"

Nick Fury didn't say anything more as he led Peter into the training room with Phil Coulson and his youngest team. The team paused and stared at the shy brunette, then at Nick Fury.

"Coulson."

"Director Fury. I see you brought Peter."

"Hey Phil," Peter greeted. Phil Coulson nodded to Peter but kept his eyes on Fury.

"Yes. He will be joining the training sessions."

"Say what now?" Peter squeaked, "Uncle Nick- I-I can't train with them!"

The four other teens remained silent, still baffled that someone had called Director Fury an Uncle.

"I think you can."

"I am flexible! That's not a superpower. They could kick my butt!"

"Precognitive ability."

"You mean my danger sense? How is that going to protect me from Super strength," he said pointing at a surprised Powerman, "Killer instincts," now pointing at a slightly irritated White Tiger, "A kickass monk," now pointing at the patient Iron Fist, "and some helmet wearing flying laser?" Lastly pointing at a sputtering Nova.

"That's what you're here to learn."

Peter's mouth snapped shut. Nick Fury then turned to the four otherwise confused four young heroes.

"Peter here, has just gotten his _abilities_ a few months ago. He requires training. I believe you are all ready to train another powered individual.

Despite the mask on White Tiger's face, she seemed to stand with pride and confidence.

"Leave it to me. I can train him."

"Ha! You a teacher?" Nova mocked.

"I believe we all have skills and lessons to teach him," Iron Fist attempted to placate the two fiery personalities.

"Gotta agree with Fist here guys."

"All of you," Fury interrupted, getting their attention, "Will help train him. No exceptions."

 **...**

 **...**

 **More of this?**

 **For those of you who don't know, this is an extension of a chapter in one of my one shot sets called A father. This is the Nick Fury chapter of the same name. Don't know why I extended it. I just did and figured I'd post this.**

 **The idea, is basically taking an obscure-ish Marvel character and making them Spider-Man's guardian. All ideas are up for adoption.**


End file.
